


Earth's Champion

by 4ever_Rewritten



Category: Captain Planet and the Planeteers
Genre: 50 Prompts Via DA, Artistic license in use, F/M, Romance, Work In Progress, head canon, myths used liberally, yeah...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_Rewritten/pseuds/4ever_Rewritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several small drabbles, interconnected but not in order, featuring mainly Captain Planet and Gaia and focusing on the relationship between them. Artistic License in use, 50 prompts from lostonelawliet on DA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth's Champion

Spent and slightly faded, she could always find him resting in the chambers, built with her tastes in mind, but more for his comfort rather than hers. After so many years, and so many incarnations, she still enjoyed the slight of his green hair laid about the pale pillows, blue crystalline skin haphazardly covered by the red clothes and her sheets. 

His brown eyes would barely flutter open as she gently sat beside him, but he would move closer as she caressed his hair, refreshing him with her own power. It weakened her slightly, but with more and more problems arising, he needed the energy far more than she did. 

Without him, all would be lost.

Besides, the power would return to her, and to Earth itself, after a while. Everything returned to the planet eventually, in some way or another. Earth could endure being weakened if it meant being saved.

Strangely, tending to him gave her comfort and peace. Due to their link, the feeling of content bounced between them grew ever stronger as time drew on. As long as she had him, everything would be all right. 

As long as he had her, everything would be all right. 

Eventually he would pull her down to the bed, still not opening his eyes as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist. No words were needed as she nestled her head underneath his chin, pressing her hands against the bright yellow globe, feeling his ‘heart’ thrum in sync with her own as well as the Earth’s. 

Everything _would_ be all right.


End file.
